Beat At Your Own Game
by iNessie
Summary: Dear Ash Redfern, you think you could play with girls like toys and then throw them to the side when you're done? No, you can't. And sure in hell, you won't anymore, because I'm about to beat you at your own game. Love, Mary-Lynette. Review! :D
1. Prologue

**Hello good readers of Fanfiction :) I realized I never made a story about Ash and Mary-Lynette. So I got this idea in my idea while I was listening to SPICE! by Len Kagamine and decided to turn it into a story. Originally, this was suppose to be for Jez and Morgead, but it was more fitting in Ash and Mary-Lynette's place.**

**So anyway, thanks to my beta-reader BookVampire :) She's too awesome for my eyes to look at. -explodes-**

**I do not own Night World.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Prologue**

Bridgette cried harder into Mary-Lynette's shoulder. She looked like an absolute mess. Her black eyeliner clung to her round cheeks as it mixed with the tears pouring down her face. The end of her blood red V-neck dress was tattered and there were fresh scrapes on her ivory skin. Ash Redfern, a player in their high school, had stood her up and dumped her on the phone. She ran back crying to Mary-Lynette's house, but Bridgette being Bridgette, fell while running in her heels and scraped herself. Mary-Lynette found her outside crying and brought her inside.

"H-How could he?" Bridgette hiccupped. Mary-Lynette shook her head and continued stroking her windblown dirty blonde hair. Mary-Lynette and her friends had warned Bridgette what she was getting herself into when she started dating Ash. They all knew his history. They all knew his smile can make a girl go mad. They knew it all. And yet she still fell into his player ways.

"Aw, Bridgette it's okay. Ash is a dick face and no one wants him," Margot, their other friend, said smiling. Bridgette came out of Mary-Lynette's soft grasp and shot upright. "_I _wanted him! So that must make me a dick face, too."

Margot bit her lip and shook her fiercely, "No, you aren't! No one wants a guy swarming with STDs." Bridgette giggled quietly for a second then stopped. "He has STDs?"

Margot was going to answer, but Mary-Lynette cut her off. "No, he doesn't. So that means _you_ don't. Don't listen to Margot, she's probably drunk."

Margot gasped, "Mary-Lynette Carter, you hurt my feelings! I'm telling Jeremy on you!" Mary laughed and replied, "Most likely, he'll side with me." Margot sighed in frustration and plummeted on the black leather couch.

"We have to make him pay for this," Margot said looking angrier then anyone's ever seen her. Mary-Lynette understood that though, Bridgette was like a little sister to Margot. So there's no doubt, she'd want Ash to pay.

Bridgette sniffled and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box Mary-Lynette brought her. "But how?" A smile slowly played on Mary-Lynnette's lips. "I'll do it." Margot and Bridgette turned to her and looked at her as is she was crazy.

"Do what?" Margot asked, curiosity coloring her voice. Mary-Lynette stood up and said, "I'll fake being a player. I'll lure Ash in and then beat him at his own game."

* * *

**Oh, I like this side of Mary-Lynette! Sneaky, sneaky :).**

**Thanks for reading :D.**

**Click on the sexy review button :D!**

**Love you guys :)**

**-Nessa **


	2. Oh 'Em GEEEEEEE!

**What up guys? :). Thanks for all your reviews, they meant a lot to me :) THANK YOU! :D.**

**A few of you had the same question and Ash is LAMIA in this story. **

**Also, I forgot to put this in the first chapter but this story MAY HAVE OCCASIONAL LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES. **

**Thanks to Eve for the beta-read :). She's so awesome :) Read her stories, they're AMAZING :D!**

**Enough of my babbling, enjoy the chapter :).**

**I do not own Night World. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mary-Lynette sat down in her seat, agitated, in geometry class. Now don't get her wrong, Mary-Lynette was a smart young lady who loved to learn, but she'd rather be at lunch right now. She purposely switched her lunch period with geometry because Ash was in this class. After Mary-Lynette agreed to lure Ash in, Margot, Bridgette, and she made a plan.

_The plan_, Mary-Lynette thought again for the hundredth time that day. The plan was she'd start dating Ash and make it seem like she's uninterested and interested in him at the same time. That'll make him confused, but want more from her. When he starts to want more, she'll be spending less time with him and flirting with other boys (thanks to her guy friends that agreed to help). Sooner or later, he'll crack and become addicted to her and she'll leave him there, feeling the pain he caused for Bridgette.

Although the plan seemed pretty planned out, Mary-Lynette had a feeling it wouldn't work. Ash is a player. He most likely trained himself for girls like this.

"Hi Ash," a bobble head cheerleader with too much skin showing said. Mary-Lynette got cut from her thoughts and looked at Ash approaching the seat next to her. Mary heard that Ash liked the sluts, but she was not going to go _that_ low for something like this. So instead she wore something simple, yet sexy to a male's eye. She wore on a plain white low collared shirt, which was transparent enough to see her sapphire bra, pale blue denim shorts, and 3-inch black open toed heels. Her dark hair was pushed on her right shoulder, cascading in waves to the small of her back. Her face was clear from any blemishes and her electric blues eyes sent out a sexy message that said, "Want to play?"

"Hey there Cynthia," Ash smiled and winked at Cynthia, who smiled seductively back at him and pushed forward on her desk to make her breast pop out more. _Ash mus_t _be_ _screwing her,_ Mary-Lynette thought to herself. But then again it was obvious when Ash is screwing someone. They start getting more skimpy and jittery around him. Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes as she saw Cynthia push up her skirt more.

"Take your seats class!" Mr. Olsen said as he walked in with a Dunkin' Donuts coffee in his hand. Ash sat down across from Mary-Lynette. He must have taken notice of her casual yet sexy look, because he did a double take. Ash Redfern never does double takes. She already has his attention.

Mr. Olsen started preaching about triangles and circles with complicated formulas, but Mary-Lynette paid no heed to that. She acted like she didn't notice Ash checking her out by pretending to daydream. She felt him staring at her still, so she turned her head slightly to him and asked, "Do you need something?"

Ash gave her a crooked grin, which made him look like a lazy cat. "I need your name beautiful."

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and looked back at the chalkboard. "It's Mary-Lynette."

"Oh such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Ash said. "How about I get a taste of you, hmm?"

Mary-Lynette snorted. "Oh, please. You wouldn't get a taste of me even in your—"

"Quiet in the back," Mr. Olsen said. Mary waited for him to turn his back to her to continue her sentence. "You wouldn't get a taste of me even in your dreams, buddy boy." She said with a bitchy smile.

Ash licked his lips, "You're feisty, I like that." Mary-Lynette smirked at him and took out a piece of paper from her folder. She uncapped her pen and wrote a message down. She was going to give it to Ash, but the bell rang signaling the end of school.

"Study for your test guys! All that stuff we did this week will be on it," Mr. Olsen said while packing up his belongings and putting on his black pea coat jacket. Mary-Lynette threw the note on Ash's desk and left the classroom.

Ash grinned to himself as he saw the note on his desk. He unfolded the message and made his way out the classroom. On the message said in Mary-Lynette's beautiful cursive: _Meet me behind the school._ That was where everyone hooked up. Ash smiled while he was walking behind the school.

Mary-Lynette leaned against the brick wall as she waited for Ash. She saw him coming and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do. Ash walked up to Mary-Lynette and pushed her against the wall completely. "What was it you wanted, beautiful?" Ash asked against her lips with a grin. Mary-Lynette gave him a peck, "This," she said and kissed him hard. Ash responded back instantly and just as much as force she was giving him. She trailed her hands on his super defined chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He basically did the same thing, but he started on her ass and trailed up under her shirt to her shoulders. She moaned lightly against his mouth and pulled away from him when he tried to unclasp her bra. She gave him a sexy smile before walking away from Ash without even a goodbye.

Once she was a safe distance, her face turned crimson red. She's never been so intimate with a person. Not even Jeremy and they were boyfriend and girlfriend! She took deep breaths as she walked to her black 2009 Mercedes. She closed the door and found some water in her bag. She chugged it down, hoping it would help her cool down from that intense make out session. Once she cooled down, not fully though, she called Margot.

"Y'ello?" Margot said in her usual voice.

"Oh my God, Margot I can't breathe!" Mary-Lynette exclaimed and she heard Margot gasp in shock.

"WHAT? WHY? OH MY GOODNESS WHERE ARE YOU? CALL 911 BEFORE YOU PASS OUT!" Margot screamed and Mary-Lynette moved the phone away from her ear. **(A/N: I just got a wave of déjà vu…)**

"No, Margot, not like that!"

"Then what the hell were you talking about, because shit like that isn't funny!" Margot yelled at her.

"Gosh, sorry. It's just that," Mary-Lynette took a huge breath, "I just finished making out with Ash."

"Oh 'em GEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mary flinched and moved the phone away from her ear again.

"Stop screaming in my ear like that!"

"Yeah sure, whatever. What happened? Oh God, did you have sex with him?"

"WHAT? NO!" Mary-Lynette screamed and the crimson that went away from the water returned. "That's later on in the plan, Margot."

"Oh, is it? You lucky bastard." Margot said and Mary-Lynette could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Better enjoy it before you break his heart. I heard he was amazing in bed."

"Let me guess, Bridgette?" Mary asked with sarcasm.

Margot gasped, "Are you spying on us, Mary-Lynette Carter Redfern? Wow, try saying that 5 times."

"Margot! I'm not his wife, nor do I like him! I'm just doing this to get revenge for Bridgette. Nothing more."

"I see, Ms. Carter. Well, when are you getting your gorgeous self back home?" Mary-Lynette smiled.

"Probably in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be in your house already… eating all your food… drooling on your favorite couch, et cetera."

"Margot!" Mary-Lynette laughed. "None of that okay?"

"Aw, you party pooper. Whatever, I'll see you in 5."

"See you in 5," Mary-Lynette said and hung up the phone. She put the key in the ignition, but stopped before she could reverse out her parking spot. She saw Ash walking to his car with a group of girls behind him. It sort of bugged her. She shook her head and started reversing out the lot. _Why should I care? I'm going to shatter him in a few weeks, _she thought and drove home with that image still bugging her.

* * *

**No Mare, don't give in into Ash's good looks! DFNJDFNGKDF. Stay strong!**

**Thanks for reading :) I love you guys and remember -nudge nudge- click on the sexy review button :)**

** -Nessa**


	3. What the hell! Get out!

**Ohayo Gozaimasu!**

**Vanessa here again :) I just want to thank all of you that reviewed! Your reviews are so wonderful :) I love you guys so much :D! **

**Sorry, this chapter didn't get up faster. I, -giggle- sorta got addicted to Maplestory again and then like quit cause they changed my favorite party quest -cry-.**

**Thanks to Eve for the beta-read. She's so awesome :D! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Night World.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ash walked away from behind the school building and approached his blue Lexus 2010, _actually_ still thinking about Mary-Lynette. He still felt her soft, moist lips on his and he… missed the feeling.

"Ash!" Cynthia cried behind Ash. He rolled his eyes and sighed before turning to Cynthia with a libidinous smile. "Hello there, gorgeous. How can I help you?"

"I and some other friends were wondering if you wanted to… you know." Cynthia said as her friends crowded around her. Ash knew what she and her friends wanted, but he wasn't in the mood to give it to them. If it's anyone he was in the mood to give it to, it was Mary-Lynette.

Ash chuckled lightly and shook his blonde hair out his ever-changing eyes, which we green right now. "As much as I want to girls, I'm a little busy today."

Cynthia and her friends frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "But we brought our own condoms!" Ash raised his eyebrows. They must really want him if they brought their own condoms.

"Again girls, sorry. I got shit I got to take care of." Ash said with bluffed sadness. Cynthia pushed through her black hair and exhaled loudly through her nostrils. "You can't like do it later? Come on, I'm sexually frustrated!"

"Actually we're all sexually frustrated," her friend Yvette said, twirling her brown hair on her index finger.

"Shut up, Yvette!" Cynthia screamed at her. "Please Ash," she put on her puppy dog eyes, "Real quickly?" Ash sighed again, unlocked his car door, and slid in. "Ash! Hey! Where are you going? What the hell— ow!"

Ash reversed out the parking lot, rolling over Cynthia's foot. He started driving home, but then decided he was going to get a foolish girl to feed on. And he found the best girls in Portofino's restaurant.

Mary-Lynette covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed at Jeremy's experience falling down the stairs in school.

"I could've sworn that Roy fell down the stairs from laughing so hard!" Jeremy said, laughing himself at the memory.

"Oh, oh I-I can't bre— ha ha ha!" Mary-Lynette fanned herself as she laughed harder. "Oh my goodness, I wish I was there to see that." She calmed down slowly and took a sip of her cold water. Jeremy and she were eating out at Portofino's restaurant as a date. Mary-Lynette loved Jeremy very much, but she felt so guilty after making out with Ash. He knew the plan, too, but that didn't help make Mary-Lynette feel any better.

Jeremy gave her a lovely smile and pushed some hair behind her ear, "I'm so lucky to have you." Mary-Lynette blushed and looked down shyly.

"I am too—" Mary-Lynette got interrupted by the chime of the front door opening. And how ironic could it be that it was Ash walking through. "Shit!"

"What?" Jeremy asked Mary-Lynette worriedly. He looked in her direction and looked back at her. "So what if he's here?"

Then it dawned on Mary-Lynette. Jeremy was right. Sure this wasn't part of the plan_, just _yet, but hey. Who cares? She put on her "player" face and kissed Jeremy hard when her peripheral vision showed Ash looking at her table. And she made sure that Jeremy's and her tongue tangling was visible.

Ash stared at Mary-Lynette, who was tongue kissing some werewolf. He felt something stir up in him, but he couldn't identify it clearly. Was it anger? Embarrassment? Shame?

_Jealousy._

That's what it was. Jealousy…. Ash mentally slapped himself and put on his player smile and walked up to Mary-Lynette.

"Hey there Mary-Lynette. I didn't know you ate here." Ash said, keeping his voice smooth and calm. Mary-Lynette broke away from Jeremy and licked her lips. "I didn't know you ate here either. Jeremy meet Ash. He's in my geometry class. Ash meet Jeremy. Jeremy's my boyfriend."

Jeremy extended his hand to Ash, obviously with a fake smile, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." Ash simply nodded and stared at Mary-Lynette, who stared right back at him.

"Jeremy I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." She said and got up. Jeremy nodded and watched her walk to the dark hall where the bathrooms were. He had to control himself when he saw Ash follow right behind her.

Mary-Lynette pushed the door into the unisex bathroom and walked into a stall. Ash followed her in and locked the door.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Ash said as nonchalantly as possible. Mary-Lynette put her arms around his neck. "I didn't think you'd care. I need some fun in my life, what's a little side dish going to hurt?"

Ash wanted to know if he was the side dish or Jeremy. He let it pass as he kissed Mary-Lynette. She pushed him hard against the bathroom stall and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it and her tongue played with his hungrily. He practically ripped off her ruffle tank top and put it over his shoulder. Then he trailed up her smooth back and unclasped her bra, but got interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's fucking occupied!" Ash yelled at the person. "Get another stall!" He heard the person, which was a woman, call him a douche bag and he went back to continue where he left off.

"I have to get back to Jeremy." Mary-Lynette said as she clipped the back of her bra back on and put on her shirt. Ash wanted to bang the wall in frustration. He was so close! He was going to feed on that dumb vermin that interrupted them.

Mary-Lynette tried to unlock the door, but Ash wouldn't let her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him aside and walked out the bathroom. Ash heard the door close and walked out the stall to put a broom against the doorknob.

He banged on the stall where the stupid girl that interrupted them was in. "This is occupied." Ash growled and kicked the stall open. She screamed and covered her private area with toilet paper.

"What the hell! Get out!" She screamed, but that didn't really help what Ash did to her. He walked out the bathroom, licking the remaining blood of his teeth, and felt a little sorry for the person who was going to find that dead woman on the toilet.

He walked past Mary-Lynette as she was laughing again with Jeremy like nothing ever happened and walked out the front door.

* * *

**D: Ash that's disgusting! Why would you leave a dead body on a toilet? Be decent! Whatever, he still hot. Not hot as Morgead though.**

**LOL, hoped you liked that chapter :D! Click the sexy review button and if you do you get a prize. Prize: New Chapter :D!**

**Enough of my babbling, I'm going to watch Dexter now. Sayanora! **

** -Nessa**


	4. You watch too much Spongebob!

**Hey guys! I'm so so so soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. Here come my excuses LOL. First, I was working on my stupid science project all month with my partner, so I was barely home anymore. Second, I got addicted to Redbana Audition Online... again. LOL. When I was free, I would go online and play to like 2 in the morning XD.**

**So soooo sorry again! But I hope you like this chapter :D! **

**I was a bit brain dead with this chapter, so sorry if it's not juicy or interesting.**

**I do not own Night World.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So are you coming or not?" Kestrel Redfern, Ash's sister, asked him. Ash ignored her again and looked back at the Panasonic flat screen television that was flashing bright pictures.

"God damn it, Ash! Answer me! Are you or are you not coming to dinner with us tonight?" Kestrel asked again, blowing air furiously out of her nostrils. Ash closed his eyes slowly and put his hands on his face.

"Whydovyouneevmetogo?"

"What? Get your hands away from your mouth Ash and act you freaking age."

Ash sighed and removed his hands away from his mouth and repeated, "Why do you need me to go?"

"I need you to because it's a Redfern dinner," she said, anger tinting her voice, "and the last time I checked, you were a fucking Redfern!"

"Who's going to be there?"

"The same people from last year."

"Ew, Hunter?"

"No, not him. Jez and Delos, and if you want, bring Quinn along."

Ash shook his head, making his silky ash hair shake left and right. "First, I hate Jez. Second, Delos is a conceited ass—"

"You're one to talk," Kestrel rudely interrupted him.

Ash rolled his now blue eyes and continued, "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, he's an ass and I don't even think that Quinn would make that dinner anymore fun. He'd probably just fall asleep like in the dinner we had in April."

"Fine, bring a girl then."

Ash broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What the hell is so funny Ash?" Kestrel spat out with venom.

He wiped a tear that was forming in his eye and said, "Bring a girl? Kestrel you just basically asked me to have sex at dinner."

Kestrel blushed lightly and said, "Well, have some decency and control yourself. And I say again, act like your age."

Ash didn't reply back as Kestrel walked out of his room and shut the door. Maybe Ash could be decent for once, but what girl could have some type of control over him?

"Oh hell, Ash. You're getting attached to someone," Ash said out loud and got up to go find Mary-Lynette.

"I swear on my left arm, that you cheated."

"How in the world could I have cheated? You were watching me the whole time!"

"Don't think I don't know you take karate classes. Those classes make you quick. Quick enough to hid cards in your pants!"

"What! How the hell did karate get in this?"

"I brought ka-ra-tay in this. Got a problem?"

"You watch too much Spongebob."

"Oh no you didn't just diss my husband. That's it!"

Margot threw herself at Jeremy and they tumbled on the beige carpet. Margot yelled in pain as she hit her head on the glass table leg when she tried to grab Jeremy's pants.

"Would you two stop it? I swear you're going to break my house in two." Mary-Lynette said as she gathered up the pack of cards that were scattered on the coffee table. "Oh come on! Where is the black spade ace card?"

"It's in Jeremy's pants!" Margot screamed as she tried to pants Jeremy.

"What! I DIDN'T CHEAT. MARGOT, LEAVE MY PANTS ALONE." Jeremy screamed and ran around the house as Margot started chasing him.

"OH JEREMY, THE PANTS MONSTER WANTS YOU!"

Mary-Lynette just shook her head and was going to tell them to stop until she heard a knock at the front door. She hastily went to the door, careful to not get ran over by a crazy Margot, and opened the door.

"_Ash?_"

He grinned at her. "I guess you're not happy to see me."

Mary-Lynette didn't answer, because she felt something in her jump when she saw him. "I can't really say that, I'm just surprised. What are you doing here?"

"Well as you can see how I'm dressed," Ash referred to his dress shirt, pants, and tie, "I'm going to dinner."

"And?"

"And I'd like you to come with me."

Mary snorted. "You want _me_ to come with _you _for dinner?"

"That seems just about correct."

"What would you do if I say no? Go to dinner by yourself?"

"No, I would have to put up with my relatives."

"Relatives? You mean this is a family dinner?"

"Yeah. I just hate going with them, so I was wondering if you could come with me that way I won't be bored out of my mind."

Mary-Lynette kept her face straight and thought about it. It would help her get closer to Ash is she met his family, and that would hurt him even more when she crushes his heart. But then on the other hand, it's _his_ family. That somewhat scared Mary-Lynette. What if they came after her when she hurts him? Well, it's not like they're not human. She'll just report them to the police if they try to come after her.

"Fine. I just can't say no to free food. Follow me." Mary-Lynette walked back in the house and closed the door after Ash.

Margot and Jeremy were still fighting but they stopped when they saw Ash. Mary-Lynette made eye contact with both of them and they understood to act normal.

"Hey Ash," Margot said with a plastered smile and waved. Jeremy mirrored her actions, but sent Ash a telepathic message.

_Stupid bloodsucker,_ Jeremy sent to Ash with complete disgust in his voice.

_Filthy mutt,_ Ash sent right back to Jeremy with the exact same amount of disgust in his voice.

"Alright guys, I'm going to dinner with Ash. So either you guys get out or make me a solemn swear that you won't break my house to pieces."

"We swear." Jeremy and Margot said with their right hand raised.

"Good. Follow me Ash." Mary said and walked upstairs to her room.

Margot gently rubbed Jeremy's shoulder as she saw him clench his fist while watching Ash follow Mary into her room.

Mary-Lynette closed her bedroom door after Ash walked in and went to her closet.

Ash whistled, "Are you hiding out on me or something?" He asked as he looked around her room. Her room was gold, white, and red themed. Her bed was elegantly made with fluffy white and red comforters and her bed stand was gold. On the top was shelves filled with memories, such as pictures of her when she was young and teddy bears. Next to her clean mirror and white drawers was a Sony flat screen television. Then next to the television was a black Orion telescope that leaned against her striped peach and white wall. Her closet was a walk in closet that was painted red on the inside, with white shelves filled with shoes and clothes hung from the pole attached to sides of the closet.

Mary-Lynette pushed aside the red, gold, and white curtain covering her closet and walked in to see what she was going to wear. "No, I wasn't. I'm not rich. I just design my room to look rich."

She grabbed a red David Meister Twister-Waist Jersey dress and a pair of black heels out of the closet and put it on her bed.

"Is that good for dinner?"

Ash examined the outfit and nodded.

"Good." Mary said and then walked to Ash and held her arms above her head.

"What are you doing?"

She laughed a merrily laugh and said, "Undress me."

Ash grinned and unzipped her gray hoodie. He put that on the bed and pulled her purple shirt above her head, revealing her black lace bra. Then, while eye raping her with his eyes the whole time, he unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, too. And slowly he pulled them down and gently carried her up, leaving the jeans on the floor.

"You're undressed now. Not fully though."

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and put her dress on and slipped into her heels. She went to her shelves, where her combs and brushes were, and began to grab one but Ash interrupted her.

"Your hair already looks great."

Mary put the brush back down and nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

"Lead the way." Ash said and got up and followed Mary-Lynette out her room to go to dinner.

_This is going to be an interesting night_, Ash thought while walking in to his car.

* * *

**Phew, did it get hot in here? LOL. Ash, tsk tsk, eye raping Mary-Lynette. You dirty boy. LOOOOL.**

**Well, I'm gonna go back on Audition LOL. And if any of you play my IGN is Foh :D! Feel free to stalk me :)**

**SAYANORA :D!**

**Love you guys :)**

**-Nessa.**


	5. DO NOT DISTURB

**Eh... okay I'll get straight to my excuse. I got REALLY addicted to Audition and I had/have like THREE art projects to do and finals are next week and I have to focus :|. **

**But then the angel of inspiration flew down and smacked me over the head with my shoe and I was therefore inspired 8D.**

**Bad excuse?**

**Yeah, I know. **

**I do thank Vanessa123 for making such a wonderful story, Heart of the Sea (check it out, it's amazing), because if I didn't read that I wouldn't have really wanted to write. By the way Vanessa, if you do read these, that story is absolutely amazing. Keep up the great work :D.**

**Oh, and I also finished this book, Cracked Up To Be, and I HIGHLY recommend that book because it was just great. Well, to me. I'm off to read Countess Below The Stairs and maybe finish the Percy Jackson series that I got uninterested in after like the 3rd book. **

**I'm sorry, am I chattering too much? It's just cause I missed you guys so much :). And this is the last thing before I shut up, is it me or does FanFiction seem dead? :0**

**Thanks to BookVampire for beta-reading and just being super awesome :)**

**I do not own Night World. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Is there anything I should know about your family before we go in?" Mary-Lynette asked as she stood outside of Azitra Authentic Indian Fare restaurant and looked at Ash.

Ash scratched his silky blond hair and said, "The main thing I think I should warn you about is that they're crazy animals. The might pounce —"

"_Pounce?"_

"—on you _verbally._"

"Oh." Mary-Lynette pushed her dark brown hair behind her ear and took a deep breath before pushing that door open. The first thing that hit her was the spicy smell of tandoori chicken and the sounds of people clinking there glasses as they toasted to someone. Suddenly, Mary-Lynette felt nervous. She wasn't the worst with meeting people but she wasn't the best. She hoped she didn't screw this one up.

"Ash!"

Mary-Lynette turned her head to the direction the divine voice came from. That's when she saw his family. And damn, there was a lot here.

"Mother," Ash regarded the woman with gorgeous ash blonde hair and honey hazel eyes. "So nice to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual dear," his mother smiled. "Oh, who is this?"

Mary-Lynette cleared her throat. "I'm Mary-Lynette Carter, nice to meet you." She extended a hand to Ash's mother.

Ash's mother shook her hand and a burst of excitement exploded in her sparkling eyes. "I'm Camille and I appreciate you coming to this dinner."

"Not a problem," Mary-Lynette smiled. She took a quick look around the table and began to feel suspicious. They all had that weird excitement in their eyes. A well-built man with a Michelangelo sculpted face that looked like an older version of Ash with deep jade green eyes stood up and dusted his dress pants off.

"On behalf of the Redfern family, thank you for coming to this dinner Mary-Lynette," the man said, "I'm Jason. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Mary-Lynette said and shook his hand. One by one everyone introduced themselves, starting with Rowan Redfern, Ash's older sister with shimmering brown hair and honey hazel eyes like her mother. Kestrel Redfern, Ash's second sister, simply nodded her blonde head and closed her golden eyes. Jade Redfern, Ash's youngest sister, smiled a milky white smile at her, making her jade green eyes shine and her soft blonde hair look like a halo. Then Mary-Lynette moved on to Ash's cousins. Jezebel (she preferred to be called Jez) Redfern, Ash's cousin with flaming red hair and silver nor blue eyes, but somewhere in the middle. She waved with a grin on her face and another spark of excitement was in her eyes. _The hell? _And the last person was Delos Redfern, he had golden yellow eyes and black hair, which reminded Mary-Lynette of a hawk.

"So please sit until our food gets here. I hope you two like samosa because we ordered for you." Camille said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh yes that's quite fine," Mary-Lynette smiled but Ash grunted behind her. Spoiled brat. Camille pulled out a chair next to her in a rough motion seeing how Mary-Lynette forgot she said sit down. Her eyes sent out a disturbing message that said, _"Sit the fuck down so I can mess with you."_

Mary-Lynette was startled at her gesture but still sat down next to her. It was silent at the table except for the sounds of glass as they drank their drinks.

"How long has Ash been fucking you?" Jez said, breaking the silence. Mary-Lynette choked on her champagne and looked wide-eyed at Jez.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Jezebel. Don't." _Ash said between gritted teeth. Jez just smirked at him.

"Fu-ck-ing. Ever heard of it?" Jez explained slowly as if Mary-Lynette were a child.

"Yes, I've heard of it," Mary-Lynette glared at her, "but for your so _curious_ mind, we're not fu-ck-ing."

"You sure?"

"Jezebel—" Ash warned.

"Call me that one more fucking time and I'll rip your dick off." Jez growled at Ash. Ash clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Now Jezebel," Camille _finally _interrupted, "let's show some respect now." Mary saw her suck in her cheek as if she was trying not to laugh. Bitch.

"Of course Aunt Camille. Anything for Ash's play toy." Jez smiled evilly.

Mary-Lynette tap her fingers on the table angrily, but ,thank God, the food arrived. Everyone got their separate dishes and Mary-Lynette began eating. But Ash's family didn't really eat…. They just picked at it once in a while. What? They didn't like Indian food?

"So Mary-Lynette," Jason asked, "How do you know my son?" Finally, a normal question.

"Well, Ash and I has the same geometry class before school dismisses." Mary-Lynette explained to his father. He put his big hands under his chin in and smiled a… weird smile.

"Do you like my son?"

Mary-Lynette cleared her throat. "He's a charming boy for sure." Ash chuckled in the background. Jason smiled that weird smile again.

"He's charming eh?" Mary-Lynette gave him a confused look on why he would deny his own son like that. "What's he giving you?"

"What?"

"_Dad_—" Ash banged his fist on the table and his father didn't even flinch. It was like he expected that reaction. People looked over at the table.

"What do you mean '_giving you_'?" Mary-Lynette asked Ash suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Ash—"

"I said _nothing."_

"He's either giving you sex, money, or drugs to keep you coming back to him." Kestrel said, looking super bored.

Ash squeezed his eyes closed and breathed in an angry way. He looked like a ticking time bomb. "They're lying Mary."

"_Are_ they?" She asked with an attitude. She looked at Ash and he didn't answer. So she looked around the table and Delos rolled his eyes, Jez nodded with a bitchy grin, Kestrel gave her a ''Duh'' face, Rowan looked apologetic, Jade look clueless, Camille was laughing, and Jason pressing his lips together to suppress a smile.

"…I think I'll be going." Mary-Lynette said. Ash shot up from his chair, almost knocking it over which attracted even more people to look at us, and caught her hand.

"Listen, I don't do that anymore—"

"Sure you don't," Delos finally spoke up.

"Fuck off, Delos."

Delos growled.

"Ash, I don't really care. Do what you want." Mary-Lynette gathered her stuff but she stopped when she heard snickering. "Okay, you _Redferns _listen to me. Go fuck yourselves. You guys have nothing better to do than pick on people. I don't care who you are, you could be Bill Gate's son-in-law or Tom Cruise's fucking best friend but don't you _EVER _say such rude things to me again. Now if you'll excuse me." Mary-Lynette felt proud of herself because everyone's, even _Ash_, jaw dropped open.

Mary-Lynette rose up from her chair and walked out the restaurant. She walked down the side walk, the only sound was the _click clack_ of her heels. Just like she expected, Ash ran up to catch up to her.

"Wait! Mary-Lynette!"

"What?" She asked without turning, she just kept walking to the car. She stopped when she had to wait for Ash to unlock the door.

He unlocked the car doors and they both got in. Mary-Lynette and Ash put their seatbelts on and she leaned her head against the cool window. Ash didn't make any move to start the car. "Is there a problem?"

She turned her head to Ash, who was smiling and went close to her face. "There's no problem, only that I'm super turned on at how you yelled at my family." He moved even closer and their breath mingled.

"Did it turn you on?" Mary-Lynette asked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hell yeah it did," Ash said and kissed her hard, forcing out a moan from her. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face closer so that she could explore his mouth more. He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck and his hand flew to the zipper of her dress, but she stopped him.

Breathing hard she said, "Not here." Ash nodded and pulled out the parking lot so quickly, Mary was surprised they didn't hit the handicap pole behind them. The ride to his house was less than 2 minutes, since he sped _way _passed the speed limits. He practically tore his seat belt off and busted the door open and opened Mary-Lynette's door and carried her out bridal style.

Ash couldn't wait to get into Mary-Lynette's pants. He's been wanting to ever since they hooked up behind the school. Everything about her turned him on and he was going to do her _good._

He unlocked the door and threw himself on the couch with Mary-Lynette on top of him. She kissed him and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without hesitation, Ash opened his mouth to her. Their tongues played in a dirty dance, making them moan. Mary-Lynette ripped his white shirt from his belt, unbuttoned it as fast as she could, threw it off, and attached her mouth back to Ash's. Ash's hands roamed all around her body and he pulled her dress's zipper down and slipped it down her legs. She got up slightly so that the dress touched the floor. And sat back on Ash's lap in just her underwear and bra.

"_Ahh, _Ash," she moaned quietly, "not… _ohh_… on the couch." Ash groaned lowly and before getting up, he unhinged her bra and threw it off and pressed her warm chest to his bare chest.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to you tonight, the things I'm going to do to you tonight." Ash whispered in Mary-Lynette's ear and walked up into his bedroom. And he made sure he put the _DO NOT DISTURB _sign on his doorknob.

* * *

**Oh my , Ash you naughty naughty boy -sly smile-. I love how when I was writing that, my face got really hot XD. **

**Well, I hoped you liked this crappy thing I called a chapter.**

**Okay! I'm off to the shower now!**

**Love you guys so much! And if you play Redbana Audition, my IGN is SMV and I'm the Co-Master of Intense and I'm married to -Ikuto with the 3rd ring. :) I just gave you that much info to brag right? No. There's someone on Audition with the IGN SMD... LOL.**

**Okay, lemme shut my mouth and go!**

**Review cause your a sexy beast!**

**-Nessa.**


	6. Show me your teeth

**Hello good readers of FanFiction! How are y'all today? ;) Well, I'm doing fine and guess what?**

**I GRADUATED!**

**You are officially reading a 9th grader's story now :D. **

**I cried like a freaking baby though LOL.**

**Well, this chapter was a piece of doodoo because I just forced out what ever juice I had in the idea section of my brain. But I do give credit to Eve, BookVampire (Check her stories out! :D) because I beta-read her story and I got really inspired to write. Just like I said, a inspiration burst!**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Night World.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ow," was the first Mary-Lynette said as she woke up in Ash's bed. Last night was … indescribable. Never had Mary-Lynette been so… skin close to Jeremy like she was with Ash. She slowly sat up and flinched. She removed the cover off of her torso area and her eyes widened. Around her waist were red lines and quite a few bite marks. She covered herself again and looked around the room that was decorated in Ash's and her clothes and undergarments.

"You know, you could have warned me that you were a virgin." Ash said and Mary-Lynette turned toward him. There he was, with his arms behind his head with an exhilarated grin and his eyes shined a bright jade green.

"That was confidential information you weren't supposed to find out," Mary-Lynette said as she laid back down on her side lightly, careful not to lie on her sore waist to hard.

Ash laughed. "So then why did you push me into fucking you?"

"Hormones." Mary-Lynette said exasperated.

"Hormones," Ash chuckled, "sure." He turned on his side and faced Mary-Lynette's back. Slowly he pushed hair away from her left ear and placed a kiss on her ear. Mary-Lynette tried to fight the shiver she got but failed when he whispered, "You were pretty damn good for a virgin though." He slid his hands up and down her body, teasing her.

"A-ash… stop…." Mary-Lynette moaned as he did things to her that drove her crazy.

"You should go pee that way you don't get a UTI infection," he ruined moment and removed his hands.

_No way in hell that I'm walking naked in front of him, _Mary-Lynette thought to herself. "But I don't have to go—"

"Yes you do. There's no point of being disturbed of walking naked in front of me. You make it seem like I wasn't looking at you last night." Ash said nonchalantly.

Mary-Lynette was shocked. It was like he read her mind! She closed her eyes in a provoked way and slowly removed the cover off her naked body and stood up. She rolled her eyes when Ash whistled.

"How bout you turn your pretty body my way," he said in a perverted way. Mary-Lynette grabbed a pillow (yes she turned around) and hit Ash with it.

"Perv!" She yelled before stalking off to the bathroom in his room. She slammed the door, trying to drown out his laughter. She looked around the room, and damn was it nice! The tiled floor was a nice, light royal brown and in the center of the floor was a chestnut fur rug. She walked further in, passing the mahogany shelves and creamy beige sink and examined his bathtub and shower right next to it. _He's so rich that he has a separate bathtub and shower, _Mary gaped. She stopped when she reached the pearl white toilet and sat down. She started to pee as she stared out the window and yelped. It burned.

"Oh sorry, I didn't warn you! After the first time you have sex, it's going to burn using the bathroom for a couple of days!" Ash screamed to the bathroom door.

She groaned loudly and waited for herself to finish. After she flushed, she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She felt like a whore. She had a loving boyfriend and she slept with a player. She should just run away and leave while she has a chanc—. _No,_ Mary-Lynette argued with herself, _you're doing this for Bridgette. Don't chicken out now._ She took a deep breath before calling out to Ash, "Ash, do you want to take a shower?"

Ash looked away from his TV and looked at the bathroom door. For some reason he felt like he should bring condoms in the shower. Good thing he already had a pack in there already. "Sure, why not." He threw the covers off and walked to the bathroom. He pushed the door and walked in. Mary-Lynette was leaning against the shower door, smiling a flirtatious smile. "Come here Ash."

Mary-Lynette watched as Ash walked toward her and she opened the shower door and walked in. Ash walked in too and closed the door, making the confined space even smaller. He reached behind Mary-Lynette, who he had pressed flat against the wall, and turned the water nozzle to hot. Streaming out, the hot water fell upon their skin. He moved in and kissed her slowly and Mary-Lynette used her hand to—

* * *

**Sex intermission, be back in a moment! [:**

* * *

Mary-Lynette dried Ash's hair with one of his towels from the rack. "That was a nice _shower_," Ash grinned. "And you _showered _pretty well for a person who's still new to sex."

"Don't underestimate new people," Mary-Lynette giggled lightly and she put the towel down and lay down on the bed in her own towel. Ash reclined backwards and put his arm around Mary-Lynette's shoulders and she snuggled into him. He peppered her with sweet butterfly kisses around her cheeks and jaw line. She could feel it. He fell for her. It was time to start Phase 2 of the plan: Ignore him and fool around with other boys. Ow. There was a painful ache in her chest when she thought about Phase 2. Probably too much Indian food.

"Mary-Lynette," Ash asked and looked to her, "can I tell you something… secret?"

She turned her head to his face and gave him a quick kiss. "Of course you can. What is it?"

He slowly split from their embrace and sat up, and Mary did the same. "I'm not sure how to say it though."

"Well what's the concept?"

"It's too big to have a concept."

Mary-Lynette raised her eyebrows. "What did you do? Rob a bank and shoot 15 people?"

_More like killed 1000 and more people from the day I first learned how to hunt, _Ash thought to himself. "No. Honestly, robbing a bank and shooting 15 people is better than what I'm about to tell you."

"What the hell is it?" Mary-Lynette asked, getting a bit scared.

"Mary… I'm not… normal."

"Sure, no one is."

"No, I'm not… _normal_. I'm _genetically_ different from everyone."

"Ash everyone is, if we weren't we'd all look the same way."

"No! Not physical genetics, I'm talking about … species wise."

Mary-Lynette laughed, "What are you then? An alien?"

"No…. I am sort of an alien compared to humans."

Mary-Lynette stopped laughing. "…What… are you?"

Ash sighed, "Mary-Lynette, I'm a… vampire."

Mary-Lynette stared at him for a long time. Then burst into hysterical laughter. "You're a vampire? Hahahaha! Oh, if you're a vampire, I'm Bigfoot! Oh that was a good one! Hahahahah!" She kept laughing and waited for Ash to join her, but he never did. So she stopped. "…Wait… you're being…serious?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Her smile slowly faded, but crept its way back on her face. "Show me your teeth then." **(LADY GAGA QUOTE ;D)**

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Show me your teeth. If you're a vampire, prove it to me. Show me your teeth."

He blinked a couple of times before slowly sighing and opened his mouth wide.

Mary-Lynette looked at them and laughed. "See those are normal—" She stopped talking when she saw his canines extend to long, _sharp_ fangs. "…Canines…."

Her body shook internally. She was so scared she didn't even know she was scared. She wanted to run. Run far away from… _him._ She kissed… and had sex with a vampire…. A not human person…. She wanted to yell and swat at him as she would do to a fly. But instead she said two words that she would think she'd never say to anyone rather than telling them to fuck off.

"Bite me," she said.

* * *

**Man, I don't even know what to say about this chapter. **

**LOL. So how about you say something for me?**

**(: Click on the awesome review button and get a wonderful, fresh out the oven chocolate chip cookie :)**

**Love you guys so much! **

**Remember, check out BookVampire's stories! They're amazing!**

**Peace out guys!**

**-Nessa**


	7. Crying MaryLynette & Ashamed Margot

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while, things just weren't... right. Well, I want to thank Eve for helping me out during that time, you really are one of the greatest friends I've had in a while. Now a days, all my friends are showing their fake sides.**

**And again, thanks again to Eve for beta-reading :D. Check her stories out, they're amazing!**

**I do not own Night World or Maroon 5's song : ''Moves like Jagger''.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_What?_" Ash asked astonished. He didn't understand. She _wanted_ him to bite her. Voluntarily! She was delusional!

"I want you to bite me." Mary-Lynette sternly said. Her hands were balled up into loose fists and her face was flushed slightly.

Why was he hesitating? Someone is offering him their blood… _voluntarily._ So why aren't his fangs already latched onto their soft neck, sucking out the succulent life-giving blood from their carotid artery. His jaw ached and he could already taste the sweet red liquid that was better than anything in this world sliding down his dry throat.

"Why?" Ash asked without looking at her. "You know I'm a monster… so why are you offering me what I want?"

Mary-Lynette shook her head and shifted on the bed, "Here." She tilted her chin upwards, giving him a perfect view of her smooth tan skin, but he wasn't looking at her skin. He was looking at the blue veins pumping under her skin. His breathing hitched and his eyes flashed silver as he grabbed her quite roughly.

"Sorry," Ash said as she whimpered from his rough movement. His fangs elongated again and he bit into her neck. He went into sweet ecstasy as the blood exploded from the two holes he punctured with his fangs. He didn't know if he could control himself as he sucked harder and the blood gushed out into his mouth, filling his stomach.

Mary-Lynette seemed somewhat… calm as a _vampire _sucked out her blood. It didn't hurt much after his fangs went into her skin, it sort of felt like getting a shot from a doctor.

_A shot from a doctor, huh? _A voice said inside Mary-Lynette's head. She gasped and opened her eyes and she wasn't in her body fully anymore. She could she what was going on but she was disconnected from it.

_What the-. Where am I? _Mary asked looking around the dark place.

_I was wondering the same thing…._ The voice, that happened to be Ash, said. She could… feel him lurking around in her mind. _Do you want me to stop?_

_No, its fine, _Mary-Lynette answered and searched through his mind. It was still dark but there were squares of light around the place. She got curious and looked into one. What she saw was the cutest thing ever. It was Ash at age 5 standing next to a much younger looking Jason in the woods. Jason's mouth was moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

_If you want to hear what they're saying, go in deeper, _Ash said, still exploring Mary-Lynette's mind. Mary-Lynette followed his instruction and went in deeper and heard what they were saying.

"_..Now Ash, hunting is very important to our race. So it's crucial that you learn how to feed by yourself," Jason said as he looked down at his son. "You see that man over there?"_

"_The one lying against the tree?" Younger Ash asked. _

"_Yes him. You're going to hunt on him."_

"_Alright."_

"_You remember what you have to do right?" Jason asked._

"_Yup," Ash asked and went down into a crouch. Jason grinned and said, "Go for it, son." And Ash boosted off his foot and ran so fast that the wind coming from him broke a tree branch. The man lying down had his eyes closed and didn't even hear Ash sprinting towards him. By the time the man opened his eyes, Ash had already bit into his neck and sucked out all his blood. _

"_Excellent work Ash!" Jason yelled in a proud voice from behind. Ash dropped the body and smile and held his thumbs up._

Mary-Lynette retreated from the memory and went back into the darkness.

_That was the first time I learned how to hunt, _Ash said and she could feel him smiling. Mary-Lynette couldn't help but smile because she felt is happiness. But then her smile shattered as she felt him get close to the memory of her making the plan to hurt Ash.

_No!_ Mary-Lynette cried and Ash suddenly stopped.

_Did I go too far? _Ash asked in an apologetic voice.

_Yeah, I'm sorry; I'm just not ready to share that yet._ She said and pulled away from Ash's mind and Ash pulled apart from hers.

Slowly, Mary-Lynette re-connected with the world and Ash unlatched his mouth from her neck. He quickly licked the wound, using some of his Power, to help it heal.

"The wound should be healed before you leave," Ash said as his fangs retracted and he wiped any leftover blood with the back of his hand. "Do you feel fine?"

Mary-Lynette stretched out and walked around a bit and nodded. "Perfectly fine." She sat back down next to him and started to put her clothes back on. It was silent until both of them came out saying, "I'm sorry!"

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. Mary-Lynette stopped laughing first and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't let you go in there, I'm just… not ready to share that yet. It was pretty personal."

"No need to apologize, I should be sorry for trespassing too far." Ash said guiltily. Mary-Lynette smiled, but it almost cracked because she knows that he'll be finding out about it soon.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?" Mary asked in a confused tone. Ash reclined backwards onto the bed and said, "I don't even know."

"Well does that always happen when you… bite people?"

"No… this is the first time it ever happened to me."

"Weird."

"Yeah," he said and put his pants back on.

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you._

_Kiss me 'til your drunk and I'll show you."_

"Oh that's my cell phone," Mary said and started patting the cover, trying to feel her Droid X.

"_All the moves like Jagger. _

_I've got the moves like Jagger._

_I've got the moooooves like Jagg__—"_

"Hello?" Mary-Lynette answered. "Oh hey… yeah I'm coming home soon… I know, I'm sorry… um," she looked at Ash, "stuff… I won't… see you in a few."Mary-Lynette hung her phone up and put it in her pocket. "I have to go. Do you know where my purse is?"

"Um, I think it's," Ash looked around his room, "oh, over there next to the shelf." Mary-Lynette walked over and grabbed her purse. "You need a ride?"

Mary-Lynette looked up from stuffing her phone in her purse and said, "Oh no, I'll just walk. Plus I don't think that Jeremy will be very… ecstatic to see you."

Ash got up from his king bed and grabbed his car keys. "What are you doing?" He went to go put on a shirt and said, "You think I'm going to let you walk alone in the sexy dress of yours?"

Mary-Lynette looked down and forgot she was still wearing her Jersey dress. _And _she was in heels. "Actually, can you give me a ride?"

He gave a heartily laugh and nodded before walking out his room. They walked downstairs and Mary saw his family watching TV in the living room.

"How was the sex?" Kestrel mocked Mary-Lynette.

"It was better than you'll ever get." Mary-Lynette spat right back at her. Ash laughed and said, "Oooh! Burned!"

"Fuck you Ash," Kestrel said and stared at the TV again. They came down from the stairs and before walking out the door, Ash's parents said, "Mary-Lynette."

And she answered, "Redferns. Good day," and walked out.

"Is she coming back yet?" Margot asked Jeremy. Jeremy was pacing on Mary-Lynette's beige carpet. "She said she was coming back soon."

"Jeremy, calm down. Mary-Lynette loves you and only you. She only did this for the plan—"

"Fuck the plan! I don't want my girlfriend messing around with Ash, not only is she going to have to mess around with other guys for the plan!" Jeremy went up to Margot and held his heart. "Margot," his voice cracked, "I'm in love with Mary-Lynette. How do you think it feels to know that she's kissing and fucking with some other guy?"

Margot licked her lips and frowned, "Jeremy, I know what you're going thro—"

"NO! No, you don't!" He collapsed on the chair and broke into hysterical sobs. "Margot, she was a virgin."

"WHAT?" Margot shot up and looked at Jeremy. "I thought you had taken her virginity!"

"No, we were waiting for the right moment. But now, because of YOUR stupid plan, I'm never going to have that." **(A/N : Omg I'm tearing up cause I can feel Jeremy's pain D:!)**

"Jeremy, why didn't you say anything?" Margot yelled and pushed her hair back in frustration.

"Oh no, don't you DARE get frustrated or turn this on me. You think it's my duty to tell you whether I make love to her or not?"

Margot wasn't really listening to him. More likely, she was talking to herself. "Why wouldn't she tell me that she was a virgin? We tell each other everything."

"You know why?" Jeremy said through his thick voice. Margot looked at him with tear filled eyes. "It's because you're a horrible frie—"

"Hey guys, I'm…," she noticed both of them crying, "back…." Jeremy clutched the chair so hard, his fingernails went through the leather.

"Jeremy, don't." Margot warned.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jeremy asked without looking at her.

"What?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jeremy said more forcefully through clenched teeth.

"Jeremy, what are you—"

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?" He yelled.

"Jeremy!" Margot yelled at him when Mary-Lynette flinched.

"Jeremy… I…," Mary-Lynette dropped her bag and tears filled her own eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Keep your apologies to yourself because I don't want it." Jeremy said. "I don't ever want to talk to you again."

"But Jeremy, you knew I had to do this!" Mary-Lynette pleaded as she cried harder.

"NO! No you didn't! Did someone physically force you to have sex with him? Or were you listening to that fool," he jolted his hand at Margot, "over there?"

Mary-Lynette looked down.

"That's what I thought. I'm out of here." He got up and walked to the door and Mary-Lynette grabbed his arm but he ripped it from her grasp and walked out, leaving a crying Mary-Lynette and ashamed Margot in her house.

* * *

**I really was tearing up writing the ending LOL.**

**I'm such a crybaby, xP. But Jeremy, I SHOULD SLAP YOU FOR HURTING HER LIKE THAT. D:**

**Review for a prize. ;D Prize: New chapter ;D**

**Love you guys!**

** -Nessa**


	8. What did she mean she was sorry?

**Hello, fellow readers. I know. It's been 8 months, and if some of you are dead and given up on this story, I can't blame you. But for all those people that are still here, thank you for staying with me. I love you guys a lot (:**

**I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS LIKE CRAZY.**

**Anyway, this chapter is really just a brain spitter. It kind of foreshadows yet it's not very interesting. Sorry ):**

**But here it is!**

**Thanks so freaking much to Eve, who helped me get my fingers back on the keyboard -heart- Love you so much Eve. :D**

**I do not own Night World or Moves Like Jagger from Maroon 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Are you… okay?" Margot slowly crotched down to hold Mary-Lynette's slumped shoulders as she kneeled on the floor with her head bowed. "Mary-Lynet—"

"_Not…,"_Margot flinched at her tone of aggressiveness, "Not right now Margot. Please," Mary-Lynette looked at the front door behind her, "go."

This was the first time in all the years of Margot and Mary-Lynette's friendship that she told her to get out. Seriously. Margot opened her mouth for a quick second, then closed it and grabbed her stuff and left. The moment Mary-Lynette heard the door close, she collapsed on the floor and sobbed. She felt like her heart was ripping in two, like the breath was slowing being taken from her, leaving her lungs empty.

_"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you._

_Kiss me 'til your drunk and I'll show you."_

Mary-Lynette looked through her sticky eyes and scrambled for her phone in her purse, _praying_ it was Jeremy.

_Ash Redfern,_the call ID said.

She stared at it for a couple of seconds, comprehending if she wanted to answer it, but let it ring as the song melted in with her sobs.

Ash retracted the phone from his ear and frowned. _Why didn't she pick up?_ He grabbed his keys and jacket and ran out to his car. He was driving quick, worried for the _first_ time in his life that that mutt did something to her. Halfway to her house, he saw Jeremy walking so angrily, that it looked like his footsteps could break the ground itself. Ash stopped the car and got out.

"Hey mutt." Jeremy stopped in his tracks and Ash saw his muscles tighten. His fist was already sickly white, but he still clenched it so hard that Ash smelled blood seep out from his palm.

"_You_." Jeremy turned around and looked at Ash with so much hatred and disgust, had he been a human with feelings, he would've been shitting a brick. "You fucking bastard."

"For your information, I have married biological parents, so I'm not a bastard." A nasty snarl ripped from Jeremy's throat. "What did you do to Mary-Lynette?"

Jeremy laughed with sarcastic humor. "Her?" He spat on the ground. "Why do you care if I did anything?" In less than a second, Ash's hands were wrapped around Jeremy's throat.

"_What. Did. You. Do_?" Ash let his fangs retract to show how serious he was, before being pushed (or at least the guy tried) away from Jeremy by some human.

"Hey, hey boys! Calm down, there's children on this block. If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else." The human said with his hands on both of their shoulders. Ash looked around to see frightened children peeking through the shades of the houses. "I won't call the police, if you let him go and walk away from this block."

Ash breathed in air roughly in his nostrils before letting his hands fall to his sides. "Don't you think this is over mutt. I swear to whatever god is up there, if she's hurt," Ash stopped talking and sent this part telepathically, "_I will rip your flesh from your disgusting bones."_

Jeremy smirked. "I'd like to see you try." Ash growled and walked back to his car and kept driving to Mary-Lynette's house.

Mary-Lynette sniffled and got up slowly from the position she probably cried in forever. She took off her heels one by one and walked up the stairs, stopping when she saw a mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her face was tinted red and her face looked swollen. Her hair clung to her sticky cheeks and her dress was loosely hanging on to her body. "Look what you got yourself into," she said to herself and shook her head, feeling her eyes burn once more. She was going to continue walking upstairs but there was a loud knock at her door. She jetted down the stairs, thinking it would be Jeremy saying that he forgave her and he wanted her to start over. But as she opened the door and gradually saw Ash's features, the wanting that she had for Jeremy disappeared.

"Ash?" Her voice came out thick and shaky. "What are you doin—?"

Ash cut her off with a strong hug and stroked her hair. Mary-Lynette didn't even bother asking what he was doing, but instead inhaled his exotic scent and let her tears fall.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked. He would never give a rat's ass for a girl. Especially if it was the girl's boyfriend he was messing with. "I'll fuck that useless piece of shit up for you. I promise."

Mary-Lynette pushed him back enough for her to look up at his face. His eyes were a deep, passionate blue that Mary has never seen in her life. "Ash."

He looked straight back into her watery, electric blue eyes and brushed a tear that escaped the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Ash was confused. What was she sorry about? "For what," he asked, curiously.

She licked her bottom lip before exhaling deeply and looked up at him once again. "For everything that I'm going to put you through."

"Huh—" Mary-Lynette's lips cut him off and he kissed her passionately with this new feeling in his heart.

A couple hours later, Ash and Mary-Lynette were cuddled up in her bed watching a movie. He had his arms around her waist while her head lay on his chest. Mary-Lynette yawned and stretched.

Ash looked down at her and asked, "Tired?" She nodded against his chest and made herself more comfortable against him. "Sleep then," he kissed her hair and held her tighter.

"Ash." He looked down at her again. "Please. Please don't forget what I said earlier." He was going to ask her what the hell she was talking about but her breathing went even and she fell asleep. Ash covered themselves some more with her comforter and slowly fell asleep, but it couldn't pass his mind. What did she mean she was sorry?

* * *

**I know this chapter was not AT ALL waiting for 8 months, but I really do apologize for just disappearing like that.**

**I really hope you can open this story to your hearts to this story again :)**

**See you later!**

**-Nessa.**


	9. There's no going back

**Hello my fellow readers! Thanks for all your reviews, they really made me smile, especially Eve's and Melanie's! And thanks SO much for everyone else who reviewed, it really touches my heart that you guys still follow this story. I'm really going to try to finish this story since there's not to many chapters left, KEEP ME MOTIVATED GUYS!**

**Thanks so much to my AWWWWWEEESSSOOOMMEEE beta-reader, Eve!**

**I do not own Night World, Droid, or Lexus.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Mary-Lynette, are you ready?" Ash screamed from the living room in Mary's house. "Just a minute!" She screamed back down. She quickly took her Droid and dialed Roy's number, her and Jeremy's friend that had agreed to help with the plan. The phone rang three times before a deep "hello?" came through.

"Roy? Hey, it's Mary-Lynette." She grabbed a brush and ran through her silk-like hair, watching as the curls bounced right back up.

"Hey there beautiful." Mary-Lynette smiled. "What can I grace you with today?" She put her brush down and tilted her head to hold the phone in the crook of her neck as she scurried to shove her books in her purse.

"Mary-Lynette? Are you done yet?" Ash yelled again. "Almost!" She screamed back and then ran to find her shoes. "Okay, Roy, I don't have much time anymore, but do you remember," she lowered her voice, "the plan?"

"Yup. When is it taking start?"

"It already did, you're up now." She said and sprayed body spray on her. "Listen, I got to go to school but I'll see you there and we'll discuss more la—"

"_Mary-Lynette!"_

"I'm coming! Listen, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and ran downstairs to see Ash waiting impatiently on the couch. "Sorry, I couldn't find my geometry book." She went up to Ash and gave him a kiss.

"I thought you were dying up there or something," Ash said against her lips. She kissed him again. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet and whispered, "I'm _really_ am so sorry."

Ash looked at her weirdly and said, "No need to apologize that heavily. Didn't faze me," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

_But I know what's going to happen will, _she thought as they left for school.

Classes flew by until it was finally lunch time. Since Mary-Lynette switched her lunch period with geometry, she had lunch 5th period with Roy. She walked into the cafeteria, looking around for a boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes.

"Mary-Lynette!" She turned to her left and saw Roy waving like a mad man from 5 tables down. She smiled and walked to his table, greeting all his friends.

"So, continuing that conversation we never got to finish on the phone, what's the plan?" Roy asked. Mary-Lynette's smile slowly disappeared off her face as she said, "Well, remember how Bridgette got dumped by Ash?" Roy nodded. "Well, we made a plan that I would get with him and make him fall for me and then crush him by fooling around with other people, that's where you come in, and then tell him that I never loved him and he just got beat at his own game." Roy raised his eyebrows and said, "Impressive. Who knew Jeremy fell for such a master mind?" He laughed and waited for her to join him.

Mary-Lynette frowned.

Roy stopped laughing and looked at Mary's frown. "What's the matter?"

"We… broke up." Roy's face fell.

"Shit, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, shit I'm such a jerk—"

"It's okay," Mary-Lynette said with a plastered smile to her face, "you didn't know."

"Can I…," he hesitated, "can I ask what happened?" She looked up into Roy's hazel eyes and shook her head. "Not yet."

He fidgeted and nodded and let the topic go. "So… what do I have to do to help crush the playboy?" Mary-Lynette focused back on the plan, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her chest at the mention of Jeremy's name.

"You, you lucky dog, get to fool around with me in front of Ash," Mary-Lynette said with a smile. Mary-Lynette knew he would enjoy this because Roy had a crush on Mary-Lynette since last year. She never tried to acknowledge it, but since she needed a friend for the job, why not fill his fantasies for a couple of days?

Roy's eyes almost bulged out his sockets as she said this. "Are… are you serious?" Mary-Lynette nodded. "Oh my—"

"There are rules, Roy." Roy suddenly sat up straight and waited. "I may not be a taken woman anymore, but I still have rules. First, no taking this to another level," she glared at him to make that seep deep down, "second, no fooling around when Ash isn't around. I know you like me," Roy turned red, "but don't take advantage of the privilege you're getting, and third," she looked straight at him, "don't tell Jeremy any details of anything that we do." He nodded and pushed all his dirty desires down.

"So… when do we get to do this?" He asked, trying not to let his excitement get the best of his voice, but failed completely.

"After geometry, behind the school. You might have to be mean to him, even though you're as soft as a teddy bear," she poked his chest and he laughed lightly, "but don't let him intimidate you."

"So what happens if he pulls a knife out?" Roy asked jokily. Mary-Lynette laughed and put her hand on his shoulder, "Then you run as fast as you can."

Mary-Lynette was sitting in geometry, bouncing her leg up and down in a rhythmic pattern. She was nervous. She didn't want to hurt Ash, but she promised to Bridgette that she would do this. And in this plan, there's no room for feelings. She looked to the side of her and felt her breath hitch in her throat as Ash smiled at her. _I don't want to do this anymore, _she thought. She smiled back at him and felt like scum when she saw the love he had in his now green eyes. Then she turned her towards the back of the room, spotting the jet black hair and hazel eyes of Roy. He pointed to the clock and then gave her thumbs up. The bell abruptly took her out of her abyss of thoughts and she slowly gathered her stuff.

"You want to grab something to eat?" She looked up and saw Ash hovering above her. "Yeah sure, I just have some business to take care of first before we go." Ash nodded, "Sure, I'll wait for you in the parking lot." She smiled at him and watched him leave the classroom. That's when Roy came up to her and asked her, "Ready?"

She lied and nodded. "Ready."

Ash waited in his Lexus for Mary-Lynette. He watched Cynthia walk into the parking lot through his dashboard. Cynthia then saw him and started approaching his car. He rolled his eyes as she made a motion to roll down his windows. He rolled them down and turned his head to her, "What is it Cynthia?"

She sneered at him and said, "So after having sex with me, you just dump me like a piece of trash right?" Ash laughed, "Haven't you heard? I'm a player. Can't handle the game, don't play it."

"Can't handle the game, huh? So can you handle this?" Ash gave her a confused look. "That whore you're messing with—"

"Don't you _dare_ call her that," he said through gritted teeth. Cynthia backed up for a second but then regained her posture.

"Well, whatever. I saw,whatever her name is, walking with some boy behind the school building." Ash looked confused again and asked, "What?"

"Yeah, she was with some boy with black hair and hazel eyes." Cynthia gave him a puppy dog look, "Looks like you can't handle the game, so don't play it." Then she laughed and gave him the finger before walking away.

Ash couldn't believe it. Mary-Lynette wouldn't do that… w_ould she?_ He quickly got out his car and ran out into the parking lot. He looked around as he ran, hoping that maybe Cynthia was just being a jealous bitch and lied, but he didn't spot anyone. He finally got to behind the school and stopped dead in his tracks.

She _was_ with someone.

The boy with the black hair had his hands all over Mary-Lynette and Mary-Lynette had her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him deeply.

This had to be a lie. It couldn't be true. In all within one second, a swirl of emotions hit him. Major jealously, hatred, betrayal, but most of all, _anger._

"MARY-LYNETTE!" He yelled and she dislodged herself from the black haired boy. "Ash!" She held her hands out in a motion for him to stop, but Ash advanced toward them and then mercilessly punched the boy, satisfied that he heard a crack. "ASH! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Me? ME? I'M CRAZY?" Mary-Lynette was on the ground, trying to help the now unconscious bleeding boy up. "Why would you punch him? I think you broke his nose!"

Ash laughed cruelly, "I could've done SO much worse, you don't even know." She looked up at him, breathing heavy, "Listen Ash, let's just get him to a hospital."

Ash was breathing so raggedly, but finally picked Roy up. "We'll talk about this as soon as we're out of the hospital." He left quickly, looking to see if anyone was around, and then kept walking to his car.

Mary-Lynette slide down the wall and let the tears she's been holding, slide down her face. _Now there's really no going back. It's begun._

* * *

**OOOH. Cliffhanger! **_  
_

**How was that guys? Well how am I suppose to know?**

**OH I KNOW. REVIEW!**

**LOL. Love you guys :D**

** -Nessa**


	10. Their hearts hurt

**Ladies and gentlemen, this is the chapter you've been waiting/dreading. It's here. The heartbreaking chapter. Now, I may just be a baby but I cried a little writing this. So if you're as sensitive as me, I advice you get some tissues.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Night World.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Okay, Ms. Carter, Roy will be perfectly okay. He just has a fractured nose but no serious damage has been done." Dr. Gates said with a reassuring smile on his face. Mary-Lynette let out a relieved breath that she's been holding for quite a while. "Thank you so much, Dr. Gates." He smiled at her and took his leave out of the hospital room.  
Mary-Lynette took a seat and put her head in her hands. Ash snorted and said, "Worried?" Mary snapped her head back up and looked at him through slotted eyes. "Of fucking course I care! You could've really hurt him Ash!"  
"So what about me? Am I not as important as Roy?" His voice wavered and his eyes turned a deep, sorrowful blue. "What about _me_?" He said again in a lowered voice. Mary-Lynette's anger melted and turned to sympathy. She walked over to him and touched his face, but felt a very powerful shock. She retracted her hand but Ash caught it. He looked deep into her eyes and she did the same. Then he said once more, "What about me?"  
Mary-Lynette's eyes burned and filled with hot tears. They fell down her face, leaving a trail of fire behind them. She felt so... _guilty_. She was about to open her mouth but the door flew open revealing Jeremy. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were shining. "Roy!" He ran over to the bed and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at Mary-Lynette and Ash's face in her hands. "What are _you_ doing here?" Mary was taken aback from the hatred that seeped in his voice, but she could notice the hurt in it too.  
"I, uh," Mary-Lynette looked at Jeremy and then at Ash. "Um." Ash took her hands off of his face and gently set them to her sides. "There was a fight in the lunchroom with Roy's friend and some other kid. Roy tried to stop his friend but ended up getting punched in the nose. Mary-Lynette called me to go help bring him to the hospital." Mary couldn't hide her impressed reaction at how smoothly Ash had just lied to Jeremy's face. "So save the hatred for the kid that punched him, okay?"  
Jeremy's eyes were filled with doubt but he didn't question it, for when Roy regains consciousness, he'll just ask him. "Fine. So if that truly is the case, thank you for helping him." He sat down in the seat near Roy's bed and laid his chin on his folded hands. Ash grabbed Mary's hand and said, "We'll just take our leave so you can have some time alone." He walked out of the room and down to the parking lot. Mary-Lynette felt his hand tremble from the moment he grabbed her hand. Ash's face was set in stone and he just kept walking without looking back until he got into his car. She got in the passenger seat and sunk in, looking at Ash's face for any reaction. His lips were set in a straight, tight line. Then suddenly his bottom lip trembled. "Ash?" He turned his head to the opposite direction of Mary-Lynette and it was then that she realized he was crying. Ash Redfern was... _crying_. "Ash, oh no, please don't cry." She reached over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry... I really am. I-I didn't mean to hurt you," her voice trembled and a lump formed in her throat. He turned his head to her and said, "Then why did you do it? If you didn't mean to hurt me, why did you do it?"  
Mary-Lynette couldn't blow her spot, but she couldn't bear to lie to him anymore. She's hurt him too much already but Bridgette was depending on her. She... couldn't do it and didn't _want _to. She opened her mouth just to close it once more. What could she say to him? _'Hey, I don't really love you and I'm just fucking with you for revenge for a friend'_? No she'll sound like a complete jackass. "Ash, it's kind of really hard to explain." She looked away, trying to avoid his questioning eyes.  
"How? Please Mary-Lynette," he touched her face and felt that shock again. He ignored it and kept trying to probe for the answer. "Please... just tell me, I'll understand, I swear." Mary-Lynette had started sobbing and tried gulping for air. "Ash, I can't. Please just understand that." His eyes lowered and then he nodded. He wrapped his arms around her to help her stop crying. People were walking by with sympathetic looks. To those people they looked like just another couple that received bad news from the doctor. Ash brushed her hair and then lightly pushed her off. She rubbed her eyes and buckled her seatbelt as Ash started the car. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway in silence. Mary-Lynette bit her lip and said, "Ash?" He replied with a 'hm' still staring straight ahead. "Can I make it up to you?" He quickly looked away from the road and gave her a questioning look. "Let me take you out to dinner. Tonight at 8?" Mary-Lynette was fidgeting with her fingers and tried to control her breathing. She begged to whoever was watching over her that he would say no. She hoped that he would leave and never talk to her again. She wished that he would just figure out what she was planning and run in the opposite direction. But none of that happened. He gave her a very happy 'yes'. She wanted to kick a wall in frustration. Why couldn't she had comforted Bridgette and never made this stupid plan? Why couldn't she just be with Jeremy and be happy like she was before? Why did she have to fall in love with Ash in the process? Why couldn't one thing go the way she wanted it? She smiled at him and mentally sulked in her troubles until he dropped her off at her house.

"Tonight's the big night!" Bridgette shouted happily as she zippered Mary-Lynette's dress. "That bastard won't even know what hit him." She giggled and started brushing Mary's curly hair. "Mary-Lynette, you don't know how much this means to me. I really appreciate that you would do something like this for me."  
Mary plastered a smile on her face and just nodded. She was going to dinner with Ash to seal this plan. She was going to tell him the plan and that she never loved him and that he was nothing to her. He'd be crushed, devastated maybe. She didn't know how she was going to be able to do this without her resolve faltering. How was she going to look him dead in the eye and say _'I never loved you and you are nothing to me'? _  
"All done!" Bridgette stepped back and examined her work. "Wow, you look great!" She suddenly gave her a hug. "Mary-Lynette, thank you. I'll be able to move on after you do this. And then maybe even Jeremy will come back to you." Mary looked at her with sad eyes and Bridgette knew she pushed the wrong button. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's fine." Mary said without looking at her. A honk interrupted her next sentence. "Oh, Ash is here. Drive there 2 minutes after I leave." Bridgette nodded and gave her a quick hug before letting her go. Mary walked down the stairs, her heart was hurting so badly but she was going to do it. She opened the door and walked into his car.  
"Hey," she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful." Ash said with a warm smile. She returned the smile and looked ahead as Ash drove. "Where did you say we were going again?"  
"It's not a restaurant, but it's a surprise. Just keeping driving until the road turns into dirt." Ash had questions wandering through his mind, but he let it go. Mary-Lynette stared out the window, watching as houses turned to stores, stores turned to forest, and forest turned into plain field. Ash stopped driving as he saw the road change to dirt. "This is it right?" Mary-Lynette nodded, "Now follow me."  
Ash walked behind her until he saw a beautiful lake surrounded by huge rocks and a picnic blanket, basket, and a bunch of food accompanied by unlit candles. "Wow, did you do all of this?" He went closer to the blanket and took a seat on the edge. "Yeah, I had to drive out here and do all this before you could pick me up," Mary lied while lighting the candles. "Didn't take long, don't worry."  
He smiled and reached out his hand for hers. She took it and sat next to him. "Ash, I need to tell you something." He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I have to tell you something, too." She raised her eyebrows and gestured him to go first. "So remember when I bit you and we went into each other's minds?" She nodded. "So, I asked my parents about it and they explained to me that it's called the Soulmate Principle. The Soulmate Principle is when there's a person that is made for you and that is practically your other half. Once you meet them, you can't live without them, it'll hurt so badly." He gently grabbed her hands.

"Mary-Lynette, you're my soulmate."  
Mary-Lynette was in so much shock. She couldn't even process a correct reaction and ended up saying, "Soulmate?" He nodded. "And if once you meet them, you can't live without them because it'll hurt too badly?" He nodded again and squeezed her hands lightly. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll come to see it, I promise. So, what did you want to say to me?"  
_Do it._  
Her heart started beating fast.  
_Do it._  
Her mouth ran dry.  
_Do it._  
Her hands trembled.  
_Do it._  
But most of all, her heart hurt.  
_DO IT NOW!_

"Ash." She slowly released his hands. "I'm not your soulmate and I never will be." Her voice filled with ice and his face dropped. "What?" She slowly got up and looked straight in his eyes that were turning blue again. "How could you think _I_ was going to be _your_ soulmate? Ash, this was strictly just fooling around and I thought you out of all people would've understood that." Mary-Lynette looked away from Ash's heartbreaking face. Her eyes were burning and her heart hurt so much. She looked out in the distance and saw Bridgette's headlights. Time to finish this. She cruelly laughed, "Ash, I was just humoring you. _I never loved you and you're nothing to me._ I was just doing this for Bridgette, yeah that girl that you fucked and dumped." His face was so sorrowful and there were tears coming down his face. "Ash Redfern, you just got beat at your own game." She walked up to him and bent down to be face to face. He looked at her through watery eyes and said, "Why?" She looked in his eyes and she hoped that he could she how much pain she was in, that all this was a lie. "Because it was fun."  
He was sobbing now and she gave him a kiss and walked off to the direction of the headlights. She could still hear his sobs, and she could _feel_ his pain as she walked inside Bridgette's car.

"Mary-Lynette! Did you do it?" She nodded and looked down as Bridgette squealed. "Oh, thank you, thank you! You don't understand how much this mea-." Mary interrupted her with her sobs and gasped for air. "Mary-Lynette?"  
"I-I c-can't do it! Bridgette, I-I-I... I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM."  
"What? You…what? Oh gosh, I knew this was going to happen." Bridgette started the car and drove away as Mary-Lynette fought for air and Ash stayed stuck in his place.

_Their hearts hurts._

* * *

**I don't know if any of you are crying, but I know I did T_T.**_  
_

**Unfortunately, this was the chapter I've been dreading to write and this chapter is practically the climax of the story.**

**So there might be 2-3 chapters left. I may even put an epilogue if I'm feeling up to it.**

**But thanks for reading and sorry for getting you so excited for this chapter and then getting you down LOL.**

**Love you all!**

** -Nessa.**


	11. Thinking of you

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry, that this chapter was delayed for so long. I was recently diagnosed with L.A.S.*Lazy Ass Syndrome*. All though, I BEAT IT AND I AM BACK, well, my goal is to finish this dang story before school starts and I disappear for a LONG time. **

**But thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm almost to 200 reviews! And this will be my first story that has 200 reviews (: So thank you to all the people that reviewed and haven't given up on this hopeless story.**

**And a BILLION GAZILLION thanks to Eve, you have dealt with my ridiculous monthly to yearly updates and still meet me with enthusiasm. I'm very very very glad that I chose you as my beta-reader, (: Love you Eve!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys (:**

**I do not own Night World.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"You're so fucking pathetic." Kestrel said at Ash's wooden door. "Crying and mopping over some girl. Pull yourself together; you're putting embarrassment on the Redfern name." Ash ignored Kestrel and just kept his head on the pillow, staring at nothing in particular.

"You really are, screw up." This time he rolled his eyes as he heard Jez's voice. Of course Jez and Kestrel would tag team him when he's feeling down for the first time in his life. "Just find some other slut and move—"

Ash swung his door open once he heard the word 'slut'. "Don't you _EVER_ call her slut, I swear Jez sometimes I think your Hunter's incarnation." Jez scowled and flipped her hair. "_Me _his incarnation? Oh please, I'm heartless Ash, but not _that _heartless."

"Whatever, fuck off and leave me alone." Ash was closing his door when a hand stopped it. "_What_! What the fuck do you want me?!" He opened the door fully which revealed Rowan. Ash immediately felt guilty for yelling at Rowan, the only one in this family with a heart, other than Jade. "Can I come in?" Ash nodded and Rowan made her way in between Jez and Kestrel who were shaking their heads they walked away.

Rowan closed the door behind her and sat down on Ash's bed. "Ash, you've been in here for a whole 4 days now. You need to talk to someone before you just drown in your sadness." Ash sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palm and sat next to Rowan.

"Rowan… I really don't know where to start…." He looked down at his lap and did nothing when he felt Rowan's arms wrap around him. She placed her head on his shoulder and said, "Ash, just let it out. I'm here to listen."

It was those words that made the familiar stinging in Ash's eyes return. Ash may seem like a heartless bastard, but he really did have feelings. And he loved his family more than anything. Having Rowan next to him, listening to everything he had to say, made him his love his family even more.

"I just… how? How Rowan?" A couple of stray tears fell down from Ash's eyes. "How did it go wrong? I-I never felt so much… _love_ for someone in my whole life. And then I f-found out we were soulmates and she just… _crushed_ me. W-why Rowan? _Why_?" Ash began to sob and Rowan turned him to face her and properly hugged him.

"Oh Ash, I know you're hurting right now, but she must have had a reason for it. When she was coming downstairs the day after the dinner, I saw the love in her eyes. But there was also something else there." She released Ash partially so that she could look at him in the eyes. "You have to talk to her, Ash. You can't be hurting like this anymore, because I can't stand to see you like this."

Ash nodded and put his head on her shoulder and just sobbed into his sister's shoulder, letting his bottled up hurt out.

''I don't know… she's just in bed crying… I'm not sure if she wants you to come over… no, don't call him! Wait, don't!" Bridgette looked at her phone and cursed when she saw that Margot hung up. Bridgette sighed and walked up the stairs back to Mary-Lynette's room. She frowned when she still heard her crying, but still went into the room.

"Mary?" No answer, just sobs. "Mary-Lynette, come on, please stop crying." Still no answer. Bridgette walked to the bed and sat down next to Mary's shaking body. ''Mary-Lynette, please… you've been crying for days! You barely eat and you don't leave this room. Your family is worried and so are we."

Mary-Lynette just shook her head and continued crying. It's not like she liked crying for days, or being a weak woman. It just… _hurt_ too much. It doesn't even feel like it's just her hurting… it's like she can _feel_ Ash hurting too. The pain was two-fold and too much to handle. She knew that she was worrying people but what could she do about it? Yell at her eyes to stop producing tears? Punish her heart for hurting? None of them would work, so she just chose to cry and shake in her bed for days.

Bridgette bit her lip and highly considered calling Ash. ''Mary-Lynette… this is my entire fault. I'm so sorry; I should have never had you to this. I was really afraid that you would fall for him… but I still had you go through with this. I'm a weakling… I had to see him hurt for me to move on. I'm going to make it all better for you okay?" Bridgette unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she saw '_Jerk off'. _She was just about to press his name when there was a knock at the door downstairs.

She put her phone down on Mary's bed and ran to the door. She peeped into the hole and saw Margot standing there, worry displayed on her face. Bridgette quickly opened the door and let Margot in.

"Where is she?" Margot asked, not wasting a second. Bridgette pointed upstairs and Margot ran up into Mary-Lynette's room. "Oh no, Mary-Lynette." She walked up to Mary-Lynette and lay down on her bed and hugged her from behind. "I'm so sorry you're hurting. I called Jeremy—"

"What?" Mary-Lynette gasped and twisted her head to look at Margot. "_Why_?!" Bridgette gasped at the anger that was in Mary's voice. "I don't want to see _him_! I want to see _Ash!_ Why would you call him, Margot?!"

Margot looked shocked and stuttered, "I-I… I just thought he would make you feel better… I didn't know." Bridgette grabbed her phone and walked out of the room, still hearing Mary-Lynette yell at Margot for calling Jeremy. She clicked '_Jerk off'_ and listened to it ring.

"Come on, come on, pick up…." Bridgette paced back and forth, waiting for Ash to pick up. "Come on Ash, pick u—Hello?!" Bridgette stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Ash's sullen '_hello_?' "Oh thank God that you picked up."

"_Bridgette_?" Bridgette couldn't fight the blush that crawled up on her cheeks at the fact that Ash remembered her name. "Uh, yeah it's me. Listen, you need to come over Mary-Lynette's house."

"What's wrong with her?!" Ash yelled into the phone, worry and panic mixed in his voice. Bridgette quickly replied, "It's nothing dangerous, it's just… she needs you."

"…What?"

"Ash, she _needs _you. Okay, I know it sounds crazy after what she did, but she did it for me." She took a deep breath. "That day when you dumped me, I came to her house and was crying to her and I wanted revenge on you. So she said that she would do it. So we made a plan that she would flirt with you and make you fall in love with her and then crush your heart so that you would know what I felt like."

"You… felt like _this_?" He asked sincerely. Bridgette looked down at her phone before answering with a low 'yeah'. "I'm so sorry Bridgette. _No_ _one_ should feel like this… I'll be over in less than 2 minutes."

"O-okay," Bridgette stuttered, still shocked by Ash's sincere apology. Then she heard Mary-Lynette's voice rising, "Get here _quick._" She ran back into Mary-Lynette's room to see her out of bed, storming out of the room.

"What did you say to her Margot?!" Bridgette yelled at Margot who was still in shock from Mary's rage. "I just… I don't know what I said. She just kept getting more and more angry after I told her Jeremy was coming."

Bridgette sighed in an annoyed tone, "I called Ash, and he's coming now. He's going to be here in less than 2 minu—" Bridgette stopped mid-sentence when she heard a car door slam. "…Or now."

Mary-Lynette stomped angrily into the kitchen. Why would she call Jeremy?! Does she not know who she's crying over? She didn't want to see—

_Knock, knock._

Oh great, here he is. Gosh, she didn't even want to open the door.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Mary-Lynette just stared at the door, leaning on the kitchen counter.

_BANG, BANG._

This time she rolled her bloodshot red eyes and walked to the door. She looked into the peephole and stopped breathing. She flung the door open and looked at Ash standing before her. He resembled her, bloodshot irises, crazy hair, heavy bags, and miserable blue eyes.

"A-Ash?" She asked. She wanted to make sure this wasn't another dream. She wanted to be sure that when she touched him, he didn't turn into dust and blow away leaving nothing but more sadness. "Is that really you?"

Ash nodded and then after one whole minute of staring at her, he kissed her ruthlessly. Mary-Lynette kissed back with just as much as passion and longing. She missed him _direly_. She's never hurt so badly in her life and she never knew something like this could hurt so badly. And then a thought occurred to her. She remembered how Ash said living without your soulmate would hurt too badly and now she agreed.

Every breath she took, she thought of Ash which only resulted in hurt and pain. Every second she slept, she dreamt of Ash, but they were never real. Everything about her was Ash now… and she was head over heels in love with him.

Ash pulled back to look at Mary-Lynette through his watery eyes. She was crying just as much as he was, but they were smiling. They were happy tears. ''I missed you so badly… you don't even know." He laughed and choked on a sob.

''Trust me Ash, I felt everything." Ash understood what she meant and just kissed her again. He missed the smell of her lavender shampoo, her soft, rosy lips, and her curly hair that tickled his face when he snuggled into her neck. He never thought that he would fall in love, especially not with a human. But everything about him became about her. He just wanted to be near her, to hold her and never ever let go.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Ash broke apart from Mary-Lynette to meet eyes with Jeremy.

* * *

**OHJOHOOHOHO CLIFFHANGGGGAAAA.**

**Yeah, honestly, I was going to write the rest but then the L.A.S. kicked in and then i was like "Ehhhh this is a perfect place to stop." And plus because I stopped here, I just made about 2 or 3 more chapters now :D! If i finished this chapter, there would've been one more left T-T-T-T-T.**

**But thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Love you guys so sincerely (;**

** -Nessa**


	12. Always sure with you

**Well, before you all shoot me for not updating for like years, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you and I love you Eve for dealing with my ridiculous updates -heart-**

**I do not own Night World.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Mary-Lynette gasped as she looked at Jeremy. _Shit, this is bad. Really, __**really**__ bad._ Jeremy looked at both of them, anger burning like molten lava in his eyes. "Again, I'll ask. What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

Ash stepped in front of Mary-Lynette protectively, "I was just reuniting with _my_ soulmate, Lovett." Jeremy's nostrils flared in such an inhuman manner. "Jealous?" Jeremy snarled at Ash and Mary-Lynette stepped back in fear as the sound made her skin crawl. That snarl didn't sound human either…. It sounded like a… _wolf._

"Jeremy! There you are. Can you please… talk… some sense…?" Margot said as she came running down the stairs but slowly stopped as she saw the look on Jeremy's face. Bridgette came right after Margot. "…Jeremy?"

"_Out,"_ Jeremy growled. Margot's eyes widened at his menacing tone. "_GET. OUT!"_ Margot gasped and quickly scurried down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and ran out the front door. Bridgette stood dumbfounded at Jeremy, but the second he glared at her, she also ran out the house.

"Jeremy… please calm down," Mary-Lynette pleaded, but Jeremy's anger kept swirling around the room, threatening to choke the life out of them. Jeremy flicked his wrist to slam the door shut, but the door gave out and fell off the hinges. Mary's eyes bulged out her sockets as she saw that. _Is he… a vampire too?_

Jeremy smirked coldly, "Me? A bloodsucker? I would stake myself out of pure hatred." Mary-Lynette gasped. "How could I read your thoughts? Still haven't figured it out?" **(A/N: Forgive me Daughters of Darkness fans; I can't remember the transformation correctly, so I'm free styling it here and I know that werewolves aren't telepathic, but I'm lazy LOL.) **Jeremy's pupils constricted and the whites of his eyes turned mustard yellow.

"Mary-Lynette, listen to me. You have to run. Jeremy is a werewolf. If he changes completely and you're still here, he _will_ kill you." Jeremy growled and he's canines grew longer, not as long as Ash's, and _sharp._ _Meat-ripping sharp._ "Go to kitchen, grab a silver knife, and run out the back. Don't come back in. Run into the forest and keep running. Turn around in 15 minutes."

"But what about you?!" Mary-Lynette shouted breathlessly. This was too much to take in, and time didn't give a fuck about her because Jeremy was growing hairier and more wolf-like by the second. Ash looked at her softly, "I'll be fine. Now go!" Mary-Lynette backed up slowly as Jeremy hissed at her and he grew bigger and his nails grew longer. "_GO!_" She turned around and sprinted to the kitchen. In momentary fear, she couldn't remember where the silver knives collection, that her father had gotten, was kept.

Mary-Lynette started ripping open all the drawers, utensils flying out and clanging on the floor. Finally, she opened the correct drawer and grabbed the silver butcher knife, but dropped it when she heard a huge bang. She turned around and almost cried at the sight of a _werewolf_ pouncing on Ash. "ASH!"

Ash turned around to Mary's call, but was instantly pummeled to the ground by Jeremy. Ash elongated his fangs and hissed under Jeremy. He ripped at his neck, ripping some fur and meat off. Jeremy howled in pain and Ash quickly punched him off. "_MARY-LYNETTE CARTER, GET OUT!_"

Mary-Lynette couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes as she turned around and left the house. The cool breeze hit her face and she almost wanted to laugh at how normal it seemed outside. But inside were two monsters that were created by strict imagination, fighting each other.

Mary-Lynette made her way through the woods and followed the path she usually took to get to her favorite hill to stargaze. She started to feel a bit at ease, for she knew these woods like the back of her hand. But then her mind flickered back to the day she watched the news. There had been killings in these woods. _Wolf _killings. She stopped abruptly, feeling sick to her stomach. It had to be Jeremy who did all those killings. For heaven's sake, she had been in love with a werewolf!

Mary-Lynette gripped the handle of the silver knife harder and continued on her way, but stopped again at the sound of a howl. Then she felt great pain in her shoulder and it clicked. _Ash was hurt. _Without hesitation, she turned around and bolted back to her house. He was hurt and she _felt_ his pain.

Mary-Lynette dashed through the woods, ignoring the vicious cuts she received from tree branches. She emerged out of the woods and busted the back door open. In front of her was Jeremy, his muzzle dangerously close to Ash's neck. Ash had one hand restricting Jeremy's jaws from closing, but he was faltering due his other arm being completely limp.

Ash looked at Mary-Lynette and widened his eyes, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Mary-Lynette stood dumbfounded, but Jeremy took invasive action. He quickly bit down on Ash's hand and threw his body aside like a rag doll. Mary-Lynette backed up until she came flush against the back door. She hid the silver knife behind her back.

"Scared, Mary-Lynette?" Jeremy asked and she had to hold her vomit at the sound of his human voice coming from his grotesque form. "You always told me you'd never leave me no matter what. Did you mean that?" She had to think quickly. Ash was hurt and he was thrown far away from her. She clutched the handle of the knife and nodded.

Jeremy smiled, showing his disgusting yellow wolf teeth. "Then we can be together, Mary-Lynette. I can change you to be a werewolf. I'd never be alone again and we'd be together forever." He moved closer to her and Mary-Lynette held her ground. Her empty hand shook violently from fear against her leg. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes and licked her dry lips. "Come closer," she said. Jeremy took the bait and closed most of the distance between them. His body heat radiated as if he were made out of fire and his fur tickled her body. She lifted her empty hand and stroked the fur on his face. Jeremy fell into her hand, giving into the sensation. "Oh, Mary-Lynette, I love you."

Mary-Lynette's throat constricted as those words pulled at her heart. She had to end this. "I know, Jeremy. I know," she replied and he closed his eyes and she took her chance. She removed her hand from behind her back and stabbed at his heart, but Jeremy's claw caught her wrist painfully tight.

"You… tried to_ kill_ me?" Mary-Lynette yelped as he closed around her wrist so tight that she felt something break. The knife fell to the floor pathetically. "You tried to kill me!" He growled at her and made his way to bite her, but his body flung to the floor. Ash held him down and yelled, "Now, Mary-Lynette!" She obeyed and quickly picked up the knife with her good hand and brought it down into Jeremy's heart.

Jeremy let out a disturbing, painful howl that thinned out until he was silent. Ash released him and let his body roll off of Ash. Ash immediately held Mary-Lynette as she sobbed violently into his shirt. "Shh, it'll be alright, you did great, Mare." She shook her head as the lump in her throat choked her. "He was killer that was out of control. He needed to be stopped." Ash lifted up her face with his good arm, "You saved me."

"What are we going to do with the body?" Mary-Lynette asked as she wiped her tears. Ash responded, "I'll bury it somewhere in the woods. He had no family; no one will come looking for him."

"What about Margot and Bridgette? What will we say to them?"

"We'll say that he attacked me and then ran into the woods and we tried chasing after him but we lost him when you tripped," Ash looked sadly at her wrist, "and broke your wrist." Mary-Lynette looked at Ash's arm, "What about your arm? I felt your pain when I was running away."

"This?" Ash used his good arm to pop his shoulder back into place with a slight wince. "It was just dislocated. We need to get you to a hospital to get your wrist patched up." Mary-Lynette nodded as Ash bent down and picked up Jeremy's dead body. He pulled out the silver knife and gave that to Mary-Lynette, "Don't want you father to freak out that this is gone."

"Bury it. I'll make some type of excuse," Mary-Lynette said, sickened at the sight of Jeremy's blood. Ash nodded and shoved it in his pocket. "Can I come with you?"

Ash looked at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said, "I'm always sure with you, Ash."

Ash smiled and grabbed her hand and they walked out into the woods to bury the deed that they have done.

**FIN**

* * *

**WAIT DON'T SHOOT.** **THERE _WILL_ BE AN EPILOGUE!****  
**

**I realized that this story was coming to a climax, so why not climax it with a crazy cliffhanger :D? **

**Don't kill me. **

**Thanks to all the readers that actually remember this story and I'm so sorry for never updating :|**

**-Nessa.**


End file.
